1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse detecting device for detecting pulses having any frequencies, and more particularly, to a device for generating a pulse signal based on the slower pulses of input pulse signals.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to detect one or more pulses, conventional mechanical pulse detection devices employing switches have been used. In the conventional device, since there must be provided mechanical processing, the structure is complicated and it has been difficult to decrease the size of the device.